Behind Closed Hearts
by Aurora Blackwood
Summary: Aphrodite has always been free, she loved men whenever she wanted to... until, Hera decieded it was time for her to settle down and marry her son Hephaestus. But Aphrodite perfers his brother Ares, the hotheaded god of war. (Written at 14)(Not Finishing)
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite didn't want this to happen-no- this couldn't happen, not to her at least. She paced back in force on the cold marble floor, her footsteps made barely any noise. Her head bent deep in thought, a first for Aphrodite. She looked up at the sky light, the sunlight illuminated her face. Her eyes were sparkling sapphires. Her golden hair fanned out behind her. She stood there for a minute soaking in the sunlight. But, her skin felt cold. Her heart was cold, cold and empty. It had once been filled with love; after all, she was love. But now she had to put out the flame because she was marrying his brother- his _brother_ the ugly lame Hephaestus. She fell to the floor crying.

Ares, Ares was the one she wanted right from the start. He swept her away with his thick curly locks of dark hair and emerald eyes that dared her to come near. She did and found herself in a roller costar of emotions. His touches, his kisses left her head spinning. She could only hope hers did the same. She loved him, she was sure of it. But, did he love her? She wasn't sure.

They sat on a hill looking at a grassy field. The greenness rustled in the wind. Aphrodite sat her head on Ares's shoulder. "What do you think me," she said tilting her head to look up at Ares.. He looked down at her, "Your beautiful," he said, leaning down for a kiss. She pulled away fearing his intoxicating power. "No, Ares," she said, "Do you love me?" He looked up at the sky and laughed. "I have no feelings in my heart for any one," he said. Aphrodite felt tears forming in her eyes, but she dared not let them slide down her flawless skin. She looked down at a blade of grass. It danced so freely in the wind, not ashamed of what others thought of it.

Aphrodite felt Ares's lips touch her neck. "No," she mumbled. He didn't hear her and turned her head to face him. His hot breath was on her face, "You know," he said, "If I would to love somebody, it would be it would be…" he faltered, "It would be you." He kissed her so gently, something Aphrodite never would expect from Ares. She realized he was asking for her forgiveness. She parted her lips letting his tongue slide into her mouth. Her hands ran up his arms feeling every muscle. He was sculpted like statue. Every part of her body started to tingle of love or lust or both, his scent confused her, she couldn't think straight. Ares began to lift up her skirt. She separated her lips from his; he began to run his kisses down her neck. "Ares, no" she breathed, "no not now." He stopped and looked at her. His green eyes became a shade lighter, he smiled, "You're right not now, later."

Aphrodite's tears died down. Silence filled the room a void of empty space. She sat up, her face red from crying. "What have we here," I voice said above her. She looked up and saw a man with winged sandals fluttering above her. "What do you want Hermes?" He smiled, mischief sparked in his light blue eyes. "You know what I want well enough," he said landing his feet on the ground. Aphrodite went over to him and kissed his lips. She put no passion, no fury into it. Ares would've have been mad at her for he would say it had no emotion, no raw emotion. But Hermes responded with immense force, as if he had never been kissed that way. He quickly let Aphrodite take control. She use to like this power, but that all changed when she met Ares. Now, she wanted to fight emotions until one of them breaks and gives in to temptation. She broke free from Hermes, he was panting like a dog. But, he quickly smiled again, "Who's room?" he asked. Aphrodite started walking down a long hallway, Hermes followed close behind, "Mine," Aphrodite said.

His mouth hers, he was in her. Her finger nails dug into his back. _Ares, _she thought, _I want Ares! _Aphrodite screamed out, not in pain but in guilt. She had betrayed him again for the little brat Hermes. Hermes pressed himself into her, she could her bone cracking. The pain filled her body. _Ares, _she thought, _please forgive me, I love you. _Memories began to fill her mind. She remembered the night at the lagoon. Ares was breathtaking. His swam around Aphrodite easily not taking his eyes off of her. "Well," she said to him, "Aren't you going to do something?" He swam over to her. He lightly grabbed her by the arms and pressed his nose up against hers. The fireflies flew around causing a perfect light. "I am," he said, "Just waiting for the right time." He kissed her lips. They made love in the water that night.

Hermes's lips separated from hers but he was still on top of her. "Ares!" she screamed out. Alarmed, Hermes jumped out, "Where?" he turning his head around. Aphrodite felt weak, "Just go," she said to Hermes. Hermes started to the door but stopped and turned around. He pulled out a piece of paper, "Message for you," he said walking over and placing it on Aphrodite's nightstand. He kissed her sweaty fore head and left.

She took the piece of paper and unfolded it. A gasp escaped from her mouth. It was from Ares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them. FYI, this also another intro chapter as you could say, I had to introduce two more characters that I feel are a great importance to story as well…. Enjoy! **

Ares traced his fingers along the words that he wrote. He hoped that she would get the message, everything he had to tell her was for her, and her ears alone. Her image flashed, blue eyes staring at him. They stood on an upstairs balcony. Downstairs the rest of the gods were laughing, drinking, and dancing. "You know Ares," she said putting down her wine glass and inching closer to him, "I've been thinking, thinking about us." She hopped on the railing and let her golden hair unravel from the bun that was on her head. The pale moonlight sparkled through her hair.

Ares looked down at the wine glass that he was holding, but he saw her reflection in the dark liquid and felt her breath run down his spine. He looked up again and became memorized in her eyes, her eyes promised every thing. She lightly traced his jaw. His skin became warm, "Don't feel like this," he thought, "Don't." But he began to run his hand up her leg, she giggled in pure joy. She pulled him nearer and kissed him. Her scent washed over him causing him to feel the floor sway underneath his feet. She broke free from his lips and ran to the door. She turned around, "Come Ares," she said, "Let's confirm our love in the sheets of my bed." She started to run off again but Ares grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She fell into his arms. Ares could feel her trembling; he had thrown her off her course. He had won. "Aphrodite," he breathed into her ear, "dance with me." She took her head off his shoulder "Ares I….." He cut her off by putting his finger up to her lips, "Just do it, for me."

"Are you going to deliver that message or not?" an irritated voice said. Ares looked up from the paper and saw Hermes still standing there. He roughly gave it to him and turned away to leave. "Hey!" Hermes called, "Who do I give it to?" Ares stopped. "Aphrodite," he said, his voice sounding like two knives scraping against each other. Hermes flew off following his orders.

Aphrodite read the note and the read it again. She whispered it out loud,

"My Dearest Aphrodite,

I have so much to tell. But, I fear I must tell it to you in person. We do not want peeping eyes to see into this matter. Also, I do think it's best to tell you in person. Meet me near the willow tree (you know which one.) at midnight tonight.

Yours truly,

Ares."

Aphrodite got up and put a fresh dress on. It was pink and fit her form nicely, her hair still streamed down her neck. "Ares must not know of the wedding," Aphrodite thought walking out of the room, "He is going to be furious when he finds out." Aphrodite tried to push that thought out of her mind. She has seen Ares angry, and she did want to seem him like that again.

"You what!" Ares screamed at her in her memories. Aphrodite turned around and smiled, pleased that she had made him so jealous, "I had a little fling with Dion that's all." She turned back around. Ares grabbed her by the wrists and shook her, "That's all! That's all!' he screamed, "You don't know how embarrassing it to have him brag about his night with you in front of me! And he knows it too!" He threw her to the ground. Aphrodite felt her tears rain down to the floor. She cowered into the corner of the room, "Please stop," she whimpered. Ares laughed, "Stop? Stop? You want me to stop? You should've of thought of that before you got all cozy with Dion." Ares knocked down chair to prove his point it smashed when it the ground. He went over to crumpled figure, she looked up at his eyes, they were wild with rage, but then they soften, they almost looked like they were scared. Ares looked around and then looked at her. He mouthed the words 'sorry' before he ran off.

Aphrodite thought he was going to apologize for his actions towards her, after all, it was the last time she saw him before he went of the war. She sighed. War was a silly game he liked to play it was hard to separate him from it. That her lead to wonder again about the note, he never communicated with her when he was fighting. So why know? She looked around and smiled. Her heart started to flutter, maybe, just maybe, he did have feelings for her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, how could he not? But, maybe this were deep feelings, feelings that had been brewing deep inside his heart for a long time and now it was eating away at him, they only way he could find peace was if he confessed his love.

She strolled into the main hall and saw a woman there. The woman had a flowing blue dress on, her dark hair was intertwined with peacock feathers, and a diadem laced with diamonds sat on top of her head, it was clearly made by Hephaestus. Nobody could've made something with that fine craftsmanship, "That's the only thing that is going to be good about marriage," Aphrodite thought, "the precious jewelry that he's going to make for me." Aphrodite took a deep breath, placed the paper in a nearby plant (for later) and stepped out into the room.

"Good afternoon Lady Hera," she said, trying to hide the bitterness in her tone. Hera looked up at her and smiled, "Oh there you are," she said with a forced bit of friendliness, "It's a nice day, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me?" Aphrodite reluctantly nodded, she didn't want to go, but one can't refuse an offer from the queen of the gods. It was best if they stayed in good graces with her. Hera widened her smile, "Alright then, come along," then she studied Aphrodite, "And please do fix your hair, you know you don't want the fellows to see you too much undone." Aphrodite snapped her fingers. Her hair was pulled perfectly into a twist. "Better?" Aphrodite asked. Hera didn't say anything.

Ares walked down Olympus's golden streets. Eris had already run a head off him to cause trouble, which he was fine with that. His thoughts began to linger to Aphrodite, maybe he could see her before tonight. He couldn't wait, he wanted to feel her sleeping body next to his, her hair all around him. He would just drink in her scent and listen to her rhythmic breathing. That was the night he would ask her to marry him. A lot of gods frowned down upon their relationship. They said that Love and War together would never last. Ha! He was about to prove them wrong. A rough shout sounded behind, "Hey, Ares your back!" Ares turned around and smiled, it was Hephaestus his lame brother. "Might as well humor him," Ares thought. "Yeah I am," Ares said, "thanks for the weapons they held up better than usual." Hephaestus looked down at his big feet, "No biggie, just my job." Ares was beginning to like his brother better and better. So what he couldn't walk right and he had a deformed face, Hephaestus seemed to be the kind of person who kept to himself and didn't mess into people's affairs. "So," Ares said, trying to keep a conversation going, "How's things been going for you?" Hephaestus blushed a bit. "Haven't you heard the news, I am to be married." "Oh," Ares said raising an eyebrow trying to come up with a girl, he couldn't, "Who?" Hephaestus looked up this time, he had a trance like stare, "Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." Ares clenched his fist, he could feel his blood boil over, "Keep your cool," he muttered under his breath, "Keep your cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Hera chatted away about pointless things. Aphrodite didn't pay attention. She was too busy looking at handsome male across the road. He had made eye contact with her a couple of times and smiled. "This is too easy," Aphrodite thought, "In no time he'll be in my arms." "Isn't that right Aphrodite?" she heard Hera say. Aphrodite looked at her, "Hmm?" Hera saw the young man, "Is how you always spend your time?" she said, "Enchanting men?" Aphrodite shook her head, "Nope, I also look at myself in the mirror to make sure everything is perfect." Hera looked at her. Aphrodite felt her body go stone cold. "The sooner you are married the better," Hera said getting up, "You should settle down. I'll see that the wedding is tonight."

"Tonight!" Aphrodite gasped putting her hands up to her mouth. Hera smiled, "What is the matter?" she looked over to the man, "Do you have plans." Aphrodite placed her hands neatly on her skirt, "Yes, actually I do." Hera pressed her lips together, "I see," she waved her hand as if to clear a thought, "Well, I see you'll have cancel those plans, whatever they are and Zeus knows I don't desire to know. Good day Aphrodite, I'll see you at the wedding." Hera stiffly bowed and left.

Aphrodite looked at the man one more time, this time she didn't smile at him. She gave a slight bow of her head and got up. She glided down the pathway, but her mind was clouded was thoughts. "No, No!" her mind screamed at her, "You can't marry him!" "I don't have a choice," another voice came into her head, "I can't go against Zeus's and Hera's wishes." Aphrodite put her hand up to her forehead, "Good gods," she muttered, "I'm arguing with myself." She was about to shake her thoughts away when she heard a voice, it trembled through her body, "Aphrodite, I have to speak to you," it said.

Ares held his breath as Aphrodite turned, seemed more beautiful then before. Was that even possible? She looked surprised to see him, "Oh Ares," she said, "I have to talk to you." Fury rippled through his body, "No," he said, his voice was tainted with anger, "I have to talk to you." He grabbed Aphrodite roughly by the wrists, "How long have you been with my brother?" he demanded. Aphrodite felt his breath dance down her face, "I haven't even touched him," she said. "Lies," Ares hissed as he pushed her away. "It's true!" Aphrodite insisted, "It was Zeus and Hera that made me engaged. I never wanted any part of it!"

Ares looked at her, his eyes seared her skin. Aphrodite stood there not wanting to break down. She moved closer to him and closer and closer, until their faces were barely inches apart, "Believe me," she whispered into his ear, her breath ran down his neck. Ares stepped away from her, fearing her power. He studied her for a moment. "When is the wedding?" he asked hoarsely, the anger draining out of his voice. Aphrodite closed her eyes, unsure what his reaction might be, "Probably tonight," she said. Rage filled his eyes again, "They can't do that!" he yelled. Aphrodite was silent, not sure of what to say.

~0~~0~~0~

Hera walked into the throne room. The thrones gleamed in the sunlight. Their golden happiness filled the whole room. One was broken, and its owner was with standing over Hephaestus, overseeing the process. "Can you hurry up?" the god said impatiently, "What will I do if I don't have a throne?" Hephaestus began to smooth the surface and didn't answer. Hera smiled, this was just who she wanted. "Oh Zeus," she called out to him. The king of the gods rolled his gray eyes as he looked up. Hera wanted something. Hephaestus stopped his work for a second, but Zeus snapped his fingers and ordered him to get to it. He turned his attention back towards his wife. "What's the matter dear?" Hera smiled, "I have a little favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can you move Aphrodite's and Heph's wedding to tonight?" A tool clattered to the floor, Hephaestus couldn't believe what he is hearing, he looked up and met Zeus's stern gaze, "Get back to work," he said. Hephaestus immediately picked his tool. Work, work, work that was all he was good for.

"Do you think this a wise decision," Zeus said turning his head back toward Hera. "Oh please make this happen mother," Hephaestus said to her in his mind, "The sooner I have her the better." Hera nodded; a strand of dark curly hair came lose, "The sooner that girl gets married the better." Zeus shrugged; all of this didn't matter to him anyway. "Its fine with me," he said, "All you have to do is clear it with Hephaestus." Hera tilted her head to look at her misshapen son, "Is it all right with you?" Hephaestus nodded not looking up from his work, but he could not hide the smile that came upon his face.

~0~~0~~0~

Zeus sat on his throne. Hephaestus had just finished fixing it and Hera had left a few minutes ago. "Ah, some peace and quiet," he mused to himself rubbing his forehead. "Father!" he heard Ares call from outside the room. Zeus sighed so much for his peace and quiet.

Ares came barging in; his footsteps were loud and heavy. "What is it?" Zeus asked. Ares met his father's gaze, "Let me be the one to marry Aphrodite," he said. Zeus looked at Ares for a moment. His light blue eyes were fixed on him. Ares could felt like he had just been shocked by a lighting bolt. Zeus ran his hand through his salt and pepper colored hair. Even though, he would tell no one, he secretly he envied his son. Ares was strong, proud and handsome, just like Zeus use to be in youth. Only, he was stronger, not the scrawny young god Zeus use to be.

Ares didn't like this. Zeus was toying with him playing games. "Just say something already," Ares thought. Zeus wetted his lips still staring at Ares, not even uttering a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Ares went storming off, leaving Aphrodite alone. She watched him go. Her natural curiosity buzzed inside of her, "Don't let him leave," it said, "find out where he's going and why he wants to see you tonight." She took a step in his path, and then darted forward. She couldn't let him see her. What was she? The snoop of Olympus? No, that was Hera's title. She would always poke her nose in Zeus's business. Aphrodite and some of the others gods would call 'the snooper' though never ever did they it to her face. She sneaked around a corner, sneaking was not her thing. Sneaking was very unseemly for a woman, but if she did well enough, no one would notice her.

She finally caught a glimpse of Ares, and she saw were he was heading. Straight to the throne room ready to challenge his father. Aphrodite gave a slight snort, "This going to be good," he mind told her.

As soon as Ares entered, Aphrodite slipped down from her hiding place and pressed her ear against the room's outer walls. The marble was cold and smooth against her ear. She heard her lover's voice, "Let me be the one to wed Aphrodite." It was strong and did not quiver. Aphrodite's heart almost flipped. Ares wanted to marry her, her of all people, the goddess of love, rather than a pathetic mortal. She couldn't deny that she at times had thought that Ares would make a good husband. He was tall and handsome, and she was beautiful. A perfect match!

Aphrodite pressed her ear harder into the marble, hoping to make each word clear. This was her salvation. Ares was going to rescue her from his pathetic excuse of a brother. How on earth did Hera even think she was going think she would even considered marrying Hephaestus when she had her sweet Ares? But for a moment, Aphrodite only heard the beating of her heart, it pounded in her chest. Not one of the two gods said a word. There was silence, it loomed over Aphrodite. "Say sometime," Aphrodite pleaded to herself, "Let me know my fate, I know if I'll be happy or….." Her mind stopped talking, because her ear began to hear voices. They were mummers she couldn't hear what they were saying. Mummer, mummer, mummer, "Talk louder," Aphrodite whispered. But the mummers were still there.

"Why do you want her?" Zeus's voice was soft, but there was a dangerous edge to it. The air was pricked with electricity, the feeling of right before a thunderstorm. Ares was now on his knees, begging, he thought, was the only for him to reach his goal. He just hoped that this incident won't be repeated. It would ruin his image. "Father," he said, he tried to make his voice sound weak, "I love her." Zeus chucked a little, "We all love her, Ares. After all she is love herself." Ares felt his blood begin to boil up again. Why couldn't Zeus see? It would be disaster if Aphrodite was to wed Hephaestus. He was not worthy. Ares, on the other hand, did deserve, somewhat. Deep in his heart he admitted that even she was too perfect for him, but at least he had won part of her love.

"You don't understand," Ares whispered.

"Understand what?" Ares closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "She is part of my heart, my soul. If I don't have her, I don't know what I would do." Zeus seemed to take this in consideration. But he quickly said, "It wouldn't matter if you didn't have her, you would just go back to your wars." Ares opened his eyes and stared straight into Zeus's, "I will always fight, that is what I was made to do, but Aphrodite, she's, she's new to me, a fresh breath of air. I need, her father, I need her."

The whole earth rumbled with laughter, Aphrodite was almost knocked off her feet. Zeus was laughing, laughing at Ares, laughing at her, laughing at their love. How could he? She fought the bitter tears but Zeus's next words brought them out, "Well, son I guess you'll just have to fix your heart. You won't be able to have these feelings for a married woman." Aphrodite fell to the ground as if an arrow had struck her.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had set. Aphrodite sadly looked up at the thousands of stars that were strung in the night sky. They twinkled at her, laughing at her misfortune. She rested her arms on the railing. Her hair fell past her shoulders swallowing them in a sea of gold. Her porcelain skin glittered. She suddenly felt two strong arms close around her. She opened up her mouth to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. "Shhh," she heard her lover's voice, "it's only me."

Aphrodite turned around, "Ares," she said, "what are you doing here?" He smiled; he looked so breathtaking when he smiled. It smoothed out his rough features. "Just here make of amends of what happened earlier today." He kissed her, she gladly welcomed it. Every touch, every kiss made her heart fly. She hoped Ares was feeling the same way.

Her straps of her dress started to slide down. She giggled as Ares touched her breasts. He liked her reaction. "In a few minutes, I'll have conquered her," he thought. But, Aphrodite said something that was not what he expected, "When are you going to do something?" That took Ares back to the night of the lagoon. But, this time he didn't have a reply. She took his lips into her own soft ones. Ares couldn't help it anymore. He picked her up and carried her into the room.

He laid her on the bed and began to kiss her body. "This is much better," Aphrodite thought, "he's better mood than he was when he got out of the meeting with Zeus." That was true, Ares came out madder than Aphrodite had ever seen him.

"Ares," she called out weakly to him. Ares turned around and fixed his furious gaze upon her. "I poured out my heart to him," he said. He quickly pointed to the door of the throne room, indicating Zeus, "and what does he do? Rejects me, saying my wishes are nothing!" He grabbed Aphrodite by the wrists and kissed her hard, then pushed her away and left.

But now, he wasn't finished, he wanted her. Aphrodite could feel it. Every caress burned with passion. Aphrodite felt her dress slide even further down, exposing even more of her body.

Ares jumped up suddenly as if something had startled him. Aphrodite sat up on the bed, "What's wrong?" she asked. Ares didn't say anything; he took her hands and pulled her up. He swung her around and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her. It was long and deep. Aphrodite somehow managed to break away from him, "Aren't we kind of doing this backwards?" He laughed. And ran kisses down her neck. She giggled, "Take me back," she said, "I want to be part of you." This time Ares separated his lips from her neck, he became serious. "No,"

Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something, but he crashed his lips upon hers. She pushed him away, "What do you mean no?" she said becoming furious. Ares lifted his hand and pushed loose strand of hair out of her face, "Come with me. Marry me." Aphrodite didn't know what do say, he was offering her a chance of freedom. But, how can she leave Olympus, they were the first to accept her. She felt his lips warm her skin. Then again, he would also be leaving his home, the only place he really knew.

Her heart said yes, and she always followed her heart. She let his hands follow her legs up into her skirt. "Yes," she breathed, "yes I'll go with you." She felt his smile on her neck. Ares looked into her eyes and then slowly brought his lips back to hers. It was the most passion, the meaningful kiss they both have every tasted. But an unwelcome voice sounded near the door, "What in Zeus's name is going on here?" it gasped.

**Hope you like this chapter... though... I am a little worried that it is too much for the "T" rating.... maybe I should tone it down a bit... what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hera stood there, her eyes overflowing with fury. "What in Zeus's name is going on here?" she said again. Only her voice was louder it boomed through the room. Ares stepped away from Aphrodite. Aphrodite blushed and pulled up her dress. "Is there something wrong?" Ares said, challenging his mother. Hera turned her green eyes to meet Ares's. They both stood there defiant. Hera wetted her lips and began to choose her words carefully. "What is wrong here?" she said coolly, but her was shaking, "I'll tell you Ares, putting your filthy hands on your brother's bride. Do not see anything wrong with that?"

"I do not see anything wrong with two people loving each other," he said, eyes still focused on his mother. Hera did not move, she did not flinch, "Get out of her Ares," she hissed between her teeth. Ares turned to look at Aphrodite, she did not look up at him, "I'll see you later," he said. There was no response. The god sighed and took her hand and lightly kissed it. He glanced over his mother one last before he brushed past her and left.

Hera did not watch him go, she stayed turned towards Aphrodite. Her thoughts were a tornado inside her head, destroying everything that she knew. The one god she could trust, her son, had betrayed her, and for what? A golden hair slut? Hera studied Aphrodite for a few seconds taking in every curve of her body, looking for any faults that might be there. She didn't fine any, not a single one. Aphrodite's hair fell perfectly around her head. Her blue eyes were exactly the same size. Her nose was small. Her mouth was a lovely shade of red. They were begging to be kissed.

Hera knew what a pretty girl was. She spent many years studying them, looking for any competition that might make Zeus turn his head. But, by far, Aphrodite out did them all. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. The moment Hera laid eyes on her; she knew that Aphrodite had to be married off. That girl would just cause too much trouble on Mount Olympus. Hera went to Zeus and requested that he find Aphrodite a good husband.

Zeus reluctantly nodded. Hera could see in his eyes that he wanted her, he wanted that little slut. But, Zeus had to put his lustful thoughts away; it was no use going after a soon to be married goddess. He called all the gods to a meeting. "I have an announcement!" he said getting off of his throne, "Aphrodite is to be married." Hera heard a loud gasp to the side of her. She turned her head and smiled. She could see it on Aphrodite's face, it was written all over it, confusion. But, then it slowly melted into a deep depressed mood. Hera smirked a little and turned her head back to Zeus.

Aphrodite had just finally fallen into a bottomless pit. Ares had warned her that this might happen; he said she was too pretty for her own good. Aphrodite laughed at him saying, "Nothing can be too pretty, that is impossible!" But she never saw herself sitting where she was, where the gods were debating about who she was going to marry. Her happiness wasn't up to her; it was in the hands of Zeus. Sadness suddenly tugged on her heart when she looked over to the throne next to her, it was empty. Ares was fighting in some huge battle in who knows where. She let her finger run along his armrest. She could almost feel him there. She could feel the warmth of his eyes on her skin and her hand in his. But his was not there; the throne was cold and vacant.

Hera heard all the gods argue over Aphrodite and she was pleased that Zeus kept his mouth shut the whole time. Not even once offering anything for Aphrodite. Hera lightly grabbed his arm and held onto it, reminding him that he was hers and should be only hers. She looked around the room and was glad that there was no Ares. At least Aphrodite couldn't put her pretty little hands on him and screw with his mind, like she had done to so many men before. Just looking around the room she could tell that Aphrodite had won the hearts of many of the gods. They were fighting as if Eris had thrown her golden apple into the room. Only, Aphrodite was Eris and the apple was her hand in marriage.

They gods kept on falling to Aphrodite's feet, offering her things that a woman's heart could only dream about. But instead her pretty face was shaded with a distant stare. Her eyes blank, not showing emotion any more. However, inside her emotionless shell, she could feel anger brewing up. They couldn't do this to her. She wasn't a concubine that they could throw out to one guy so that he could feel his way around her body. No, she slept with any man that she wanted. But a voice she never expected made her head snap into its direction.

Hera opened her mouth, surprised of what she just heard. Hephaestus wanted to marry Aphrodite! _He _wanted her! Hera thought her son had more common sense than that. There was no doubt that Aphrodite was pretty, but was there any substance behind that beauty? Hera didn't think so. Hephaestus was hard working, a quality Aphrodite never looked for in men. All she cared for was looks, and Hephaestus was not the best looking guy. His leg was in a brace from the time he was thrown off of Mount Olympus. He had a long beard and brown wispy hair that stuck out of the top of his head. He was always covered in ashes form head to toe. Hera crossed her arms; she didn't want Aphrodite in the lives of any of her sons.

Zeus smiled. Before he was disappointed, he wasn't going to be able to run his hands up Aphrodite's skirts, but now he had found someone perfect husband for her, a husband that would never be home. He stood up, "I have decided," he said. All the gods turned their pleading eyes on him, he could her they annoyed whispers of Athena and Artemis stop. He looked at his pathetic form of a son and forced a smile, "Hephaestus shall be wedded to Aphrodite." Groans filled the room. Hephaestus fell back into his throne so surprised that he was the chosen one.

"Is that all right with you, Aphrodite?" Aphrodite heard Zeus say her name. "No that's not all right!" he heart screamed at her, "You love Ares! Ares! You can't say yes." Her mind silenced her heart's voice, "Are you kidding me! Your heart belongs to no one; you just like to tease men. You have to say yes, you can't anger Zeus only he knows what he can do to you." Aphrodite still sat there unmoving, her mouth wide opened, just staring. Hera counted seconds, and the love goddess still did not move. Hera scratched her head, and then felt the bun on the back of her head. She had to keep her hands occupied, they felt awkward just hanging there, not doing anything.

"No, no, no!" the Aphrodite's insides were screaming at her. But she sat like a statue. Zeus's voice cut the silence, "We'll take that as a yes. Hephaestus you now get Aphrodite to yourself, something that we all like to have." Zeus chuckled and looked around at the gods. All of them had solemn faces. Athena rolled her gray eyes, "She's just one woman," she whispered into Artemis's ear, "why is everybody so set on marrying her?" Artemis focused her hazel eyes on her friend, Athena noticed that her skin glowed like the pale moonlight. "Because," Artemis began, "to them she is a trophy that they can display. They want to show that they have conquered the heart of the most beautiful woman." Artemis turned her head back to look at the gods, "Pathetic," she thought pushing her dark hair from her eyes, "We have been called to a meeting so that the gods can 'discuss' who Aphrodite is going to marry, a waste of _my _time." A sudden burst of hot breath on her neck made Artemis flinch a little. "And yet," Athena softly whispered, "they had not won her heart; they only won the right to share her bed. But, what is good is that when she shares hers with everyone." Athena pulled away; Artemis looked up at her, "Try explaining that to the gods," she said, "none of them share your wisdom."

"All the orders of this meeting have addressed," Zeus said loud and clear like he did each and every time, "You are dismissed." The gods immediately began to wander out of the throne room. Hephaestus got up and wobbled a bit, "Damn legs," he said under his breath. He looked up and saw Aphrodite still frozen on her throne. He might as well go over and see what's wrong. He, as best as he could, walked over to her, his heavy footsteps booming through the room. She put her icy gaze on him, Hephaestus froze for a moment. She was more beautiful than her remembered.

The first time he saw her was when he was a boy, growing up near the sea. He use to swim in the tides, it was the only thing his legs were good for. He loved the feel of the water all around his body, almost as much as he loved making things with hands. That is when she came to him, with her big blue eyes, and tangled golden hair. Freckles dotted her face and her feet seemed too big for body. She was on the beach looking for something. He waddled up to her, "what is it you're looking for?" he asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I lost my dolly," she said. She sniffed, "it's lost forever." Then she fell to the sand crying, "You don't understand!" she wailed, "that dolly was my only friend, to the other kids I'm just a freak. She's the only pretty thing in my life." Hephaestus felt a twang of pity for the girl, "How about I make you a new one." The girl looked up at him, "It wouldn't be the same." Hephaestus shook his head, "No, but it would be a good replacement for the one you loss." She looked suspicious, "And when will it be done?" she asked. "Meet me tonight, I'll have it."

She nodded, she turn to go away when he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. "Wait a minute," he said, "I need to know your name." She smiled, "I'm Aphrodite, but you can just call me Di." Hephaestus nodded, but before he could open his mouth she was gone.

That night he crafted a doll with her in mind. She was cute, in awkward way. But, he knew she was going to be gorgeous when she was older. Thetis had always told him that people always looked better when they were fully grown. But, he did not know that she would just say those words to comfort him. He did not want to be ugly when he grew up. He just wanted to be average looking. He carefully placed the sapphire eyes in, the shone back at him. "Finish," he breathed. He studied the doll for a few seconds. Admiring his work, he was proud of it and knew in his heart, she would like it. But, that night she did not show up. The young Hephaestus cried himself to sleep.

Standing there he realized he was right. Time did make things more beautiful, more precious. Except for him, time only worsened his situation. His joints hurt more than ever and the sun had withered his skin. "What do you want?" she said. Her voice was hoarse, she was trying to conceal the anger her body held. Hephaestus opened his mouth, groping for words, "I uh…" Aphrodite rested her head on her hand, "He doesn't even know how to talk to me," she thought, "this is going to be fun." Hephaestus closed his mouth for a moment finally thinking through what he was going to say. She got up. She left. Hephaestus was alone again; still not able to get out what he was trying to say,

Hera looked through the dim light. Aphrodite was still there, the reality was still there. She not only was able to steal the heart of Hephaestus, but also seduce Ares to her bedside. Hera walked over to a closet, not saying a word. Aphrodite eyed her closely, watching her every move. She, Aphrodite, felt trapped a prisoner in her own home, a slave to them. They controlled her life, Hera pulled out a light blue dress that had long sleeves and collar that went up to the collar bone, and even her wardrobe. "Get change," Hera said roughly, "You will not get married in such a disgraceful outfit."

**Whoa! This is the longest chapter I have written so far *Dances around*. Okay, so you know what do. Just press the little green button and tell me if it was amazing, good, bad, horrible... I'll let you decide. **


	7. Chapter 7

Aphrodite followed Hera down a long golden staircase. Their footsteps were light but Aphrodite's heart was heavy. She was walking to her undoing and was fallowing the goddess that had made it all happen. They went down a long hallway; it was dimly lit by candlelight. A shadow covered half of Aphrodite's face. She was silent, everything that came out of her mouth was a complaint and Hera already made it clear that she was tired of hearing complaints.

They finally rounded a corner and came to a huge room. It the marble floor sparkled. The ceilings were high. Aphrodite looked up and saw a huge mural staring straight down at her. Zeus's gray eyes looked furious as he held a lightening bolt aiming at some poor soul.

Hera pinched Aphrodite on the arm. "Ow!" Aphrodite shrieked, her noise rang through the large room. Hera put her finger to her hips singling Aphrodite to be quiet. The golden haired goddess just rolled her eyes. Hera was too demanding.

Hera pulled Aphrodite to the center of the room. They sat down at a table there. Aphrodite started drumming her fingers; she wanted to see what Hera would do. The queen just shot her a cold look. Aphrodite stopped, Hera looked forward. Aphrodite started again. Hera turned her head, "Will you stop that?" she snapped.

Aphrodite smiled, "What this?" she started drumming her fingers again. Hera rested her elbow on the table and put her head in her hand, "Yes that, stop it now." Aphrodite stopped. She leaned forward in her chair. She folded her hands on the table, then starts whistling a tone Dione use to sing to her. Hera turned her eyes onto Aphrodite. She was annoyed. Aphrodite looked at her at her and continued to whistle.

"Can you stop that?" Hera said. Aphrodite stopped and asked, "What's wrong with whistling I use to hear when I was young?" Hera leaned back in her chair. She covered her face with her hands.

"It's annoying," she said. Aphrodite smiled. Just like Ares, Hera wasn't shy with her emotions, about the only thing they had in common. At that moment, Hera looked at Aphrodite. Her pale green eyes glittered a little. Aphrodite sighed; Ares had his mother's green eyes. Only Ares's had dangerous edge to them, so to speak. They were darker, more mysterious. Aphrodite only had to look at them and she was aroused. But, she made sure that he still had to work for her.

A sudden noise came from the other side of the room. Aphrodite looked. Zeus was dragging Hephaestus to the table. "Can you walk any slower?" The king roared. Aphrodite heard Hephaestus, "I'm lame, I can't walk." He stated the obvious.

Aphrodite grinned a little at his comment. Not everybody can be as pretty as her. Nobody outshined her. Zeus and Hephaestus finally sat down. Hera pulled out two candles, one was pink, one was blue. She sat them down on the table. Zeus lit them with a snap of a finger.

Hera looked at him. "What?" Zeus asked.

"Do you always have to be a showoff?" She asked. Zeus smiled, "Only for you." Hera blushed a little. She opened a book that she held in her hands.

"We come here to pull to souls together," she said, her voice rang like church bells, "We understand that this has to do this under the watchful eye of Hera..."

"I don't know why you have say that, after all you are Hera." Zeus cut in. Hera made a face and continued,

"That she has to recognize the marriage. Now the two people who come here hold hands. And recite what I say."

Hephaestus grabbed Aphrodite's hand. She was about to about to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her hand firmly.

"I will remain faithful and give my soul, body, and soul to my mate."

Aphrodite moved her lips and barley whispered it, she couldn't help but noticed that Hera gave Zeus a hurtful glance when she said it.

"My breath will be yours and will try our best to keep a peaceful household."

Again Aphrodite just mumbled it, and again Hera shot a glance at Zeus. But, he didn't seem affected. He held a lustful gaze on Aphrodite.

Aphrodite shuddered. She had spent one night with Zeus and she regretted it. She wanted to block it out of her memories. He didn't care what she liked; he just wanted to fulfill his desires. But, he could never be fulfilled no matter how many women warmed his bed.

Hera stood up and walked to the end of the table. A vile of water appeared in her hands. "With this water you are going to be bonded together through marriage." Aphrodite began to repeat the words. Hera kicked her underneath the table. Aphrodite looked up at her, "What?" she said.

Hera didn't say anything. She poured two drops on Aphrodite's head and did the same to Hephaestus. "Now," she said as she outstretched her arms, "you are man and wife."

Aphrodite's heart dropped when she realized what just happen. She pulled her hand away from her husband's, no, not her husband's, he was an imposter. Aphrodite wanted to believe that, but she knew it wasn't true. She had just dedicated her heart to him.

**Okay, sorry you guys that this chapter just consists of the wedding. But, I just had to get that finished.... now that's done with I can move on with the story.(ie more Ares/Aphrodite.) Hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding ceremony had begun. Eris looked around for the bride. Why was she looking for her? Ah yes, special order, from her brother, Ares, to be precise. Eris walked into the center of the, whispers flew around her as her dress swished from side to side. The skirt felt funny on her legs, Hera made her wear it. She said that Eris had to look presentable.

Eris didn't care what anybody thought of her; she only cared for herself. In her right hand she clutched her precious golden apple. Its power vibrated through her arm. This apple could make friends enemies and most importantly, _most _importantly, start wars.

Her speckled green eyes scanned the room. _Where was Aphrodite? _Eris turned her head, thick raven black hair danced around her. She smiled; she had finally found her.

Aphrodite sat in a dark corner, they couldn't do this to her. But, they already had, she was married. She watched as her attendants, the graces, moved through the crowd. Their hair bounced around them. Aphrodite sighed; she was the normal one who danced among the crowd, flirting with the men. But, tonight she was not. Tonight, she sat alone.

Eris came up to the beautiful goddess. "Why does the bride look so unhappy?" she asked, she taunted. Aphrodite stared pass Eris. She didn't have time for her.

Eris felt the apple in her hand, it was smooth and cool. "Maybe, because she has another on her mind?" she mused.

Aphrodite blinked and looked up at the pale goddess, "What do you want?" she asked, her voice was fragile, a thin sheet of glass that would break at any moment.

Eris smiled a sly snake that slithered up onto her face. "Oh," she said, "I don't want you. It's someone else that requires you presence."

Aphrodite didn't have time for Eris's games, "Save me form your suspense," she said, her voice flat not singing like bells as it usually did, "Tell me who it is."

Eris switched her golden apple in her other hand, she watched Aphrodite's eyes follow it. "Ares," she said, getting to the point. Lie number one, Ares never did request to see Aphrodite. In fact, it was all Eris's plan. She knew that both Ares and Aphrodite had, let's just say, feelings for each other. Now, Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, if she snuck out behind his back and cheated on him for his brother….. Eris smiled….. total chaos.

It would be a nice change for a while. Ares was so boring since he started seeing Aphrodite. Less wars, started happening, and less wars meant Eris was bored and lonely. She would just set on some chair and stare at people walk by, in peace. It was sickening to Eris's eyes. There were a few fights and arguments here and there, but there was rarely a full blown war. Ares was too busy with Aphrodite.

But, now Eris could use them for her own….. Eris pressed her lips looking for a good word to use….. pleasure…. no…… leisure….. no…… entertainment…… that word will work. They were to be used for her own entertainment. She could just sit back and watch as the chaos between her family unfolds.


	9. Chapter 9

Ares stood gazing up at the stars. He wasn't inside dancing and drinking like the others. He wasn't celebrating, and why should he be? His brother had just taken the girl he wanted for _his _bride.

Ares sighed. But, then again, why had the wedding affect him so much? Aphrodite was jut a girl, a very beautiful woman, with pleading blue eyes and sun colored hair that swept across his body as they- Ares buried his head into his hands and then pushed them down his face. "Don't think about that," he muttered to himself, "Don't"

"Ares?" he heard his name called. It was her voice. To him it sounded like the patter of summer rain. But, it caused anger to ripple through him. What did she want? Why had she come to torture him?

He turned around to face Aphrodite. She stood there staring at him, tears lined her eyes. Was she crying for him? Was she crying because she was sepreated from him? No, he knew that she was crying for herself. She wasn't free any more. She couldn't have any man she wanted. She had to settle for a life of a housewife. "Why are you here?" he asked her.

Aphrodite blinked and still stared at him, "You sent for me," she said. Ares looked at her. Why would she think of such thing like that? She had just made that up, to come here. To remind him that he couldn't have her.

"Well," he said, "now you can go." Ares turned back around, leaving Aphrodite alone in her tears.

"Ares, I want to know why you want me. Don't torture me by saying you want me and then shrugging me off."

Ares turned around and laughed despite himself. Oh now she was turning the blame on him. "Torture you? Torture you? Are you kidding me? You're the one torturing me, after all, you led me on to believe…" he paused, "You know what never mind."

"Believe what, Ares?"

Ares took a step towards Aphrodite. She stood there, unflinching. "Doesn't matter anymore," he hissed.

"And why doesn't it?" Aphrodite demanded, "I may still be married but that doesn't mean I love my husband."

"Yeah, you still said the vows, and everything that is yours is his." Aphrodite took a deep breath.

"I'm not his."

Ares took another step forward. "Yes, yes, you are. Your whole being belongs to him, everything that you are belongs to him now."

"He may have my body, but he doesn't have my love."

"How am I supposed to know that? I will walk down the street and here people whisper about 'Aphrodite's old plaything' while he sleeps with you at night! And someday I'll have to look down at your children and know that they are his."

Aphrodite ran up to him and embraced him. "It's okay Ares," she said, "We'll figure out a way to be together."

Ares pushed her away. He looked at the ground not willing to make eye contact, "I don't want you back, he can have you." A pause, "After all, I'll you do is bring heartache."

He turned to leave but Aphrodite grabbed his hand and stopped him, "Ares," she whispered, "You're mine and I'm yours, remember? You said that."

He sighed, "That was a long time ago, Aphrodite, a very long time ago." He turned to face her still holding her hand, "And I lied back then to. You see, you were never really mine, you were always off with some other god or man, I could never tame you. You could never settle with just one lover." He sighed again, "And I wasn't yours either. I was always somewhere else, usually fighting or maybe with some other girl. We could never settle down."

He reached out and touched her cheek, "But now, I'm telling the truth. We don't belong with each other, we don't belong to anyone."

His hand fell from her face; her skin was cold in its absence. "I would beg to differ," Aphrodite said, "right now you sound like the others, 'Love and War don't mix, blah, blah, blah'. But you see, Ares, they are wrong, like right now you are wrong. You are mine; I can see it in my eyes. You _want_ me, you _need_ me. And, I do hate to admit this, but you have me. I can feel it. You can satisfy me in a way that no other man could."

She lifted her hand and had it trail along his face down to his chest. He grabbed her hand and held it there. Ares closed his eyes, he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew she was right, he did want her. But, he knew he couldn't have her. He suddenly felt her lips touch his. They were warm. Their delicate softness sent a huge electrical current down into every corner of his body. His lips pressed into hers. He let go of her hands and put his arms around her waist. Her hands placed themselves on his face.

She pulled away from him. "Ares we mustn't…" she was cut when his came lips crashing down on hers.

**Ok, so sorry I didn't update in a while.... I can make a list of excuses but none of them are any good. I hope this chapter was worth your wait. And please review.... tell me if you like or not. I want to know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey this isn't much but at least it is something.... Thanks for the reviews.... sorry I did not respond to them. I'll try to have another chapter of this posted up at least by Monday, no guarantee though. Enjoy!**

Hera sat down in a chair. Trash and broken wine bottles surrounded her, all the wedding guests had left. She took her hair out of a bun. Anything to relieve the splitting headache that now was throbbing. She buried her face into her hands, dark curly strands of hair hung loose. She was feeling weaker than normal. She use to be very powerful, but every time someone breaks a wedding vow her power diminishes. It slowly goes away, however she can fill it draining out of her. Almost like a mortal's life being slowly sucked out of them.

The queen looked up when she heard clanking on the floor. "Did you find her?" she asked the Hephaestus, who had just limped in.

He shook his head. Hera put her head down again. The wedding had gone well, except for the fact that Zeus disappeared earlier that night, Dionysus gave too much wine to the Muses, and the bride, Aphrodite, went missing. Hera looked up again at her son, she sighed, "Well, she _has _to be _somewhere_. Get back out there and look for her, after all she's _your _wife."

"I'm sure she's just walking around somewhere," Hephaestus said, "It is a warm night out…"

"Hephaestus," his mother cut him off, "this is Aphrodite we're talking about, there is nothing naïve or innocent about her. Please, don't expect her home tonight."

"Mother are you implying…."

"That's right if you're asking me now if I think she's lying in another man's bed, yes, Hephaestus, the answer's yes. I knew from the start that she's a good-for nothing slut who turns every man's head. I knew you shouldn't have married her."

"So this is why you don't want to help find her," Hephaestus said, "you're mad that you can't control me, that you can't control her, that Zeus…"

"That's enough," Hera snapped. She closed her eyes and sighed, and then opened them again, "My dear boy," she said with a forced smile, "The only reason _I_ don't want to find her is the pain that will resonate through your body when you find her naked with another man."

"Ha! Like you _care for me!"_

Hera smoothed down her dress, "Yes actually I do."

Hephaestus looked down, "I suppose that's why you threw me away, so that I wouldn't have to deal with father or any of the other Olympians, instead of getting rid of me because I was an ugly baby that would damage your pride."

His mother rolled her eyes, "By doing that, I gave you chance in this world, believe it or not," she stood up, "well, I guess it's time for bed, no use discussing this issue anymore." Her eyes scanned over the mess left behind. "The servants can clean this up," she nodded at her son, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning." With that she turned and walked away.

He watched his mother go, again she avoided the issue of the missing Aphrodite and of his unfortunate free fall off Mount Olympus**_._**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, from the chapter one to chapter ten. And kind of sorry for the last chapter, I was trying to cast some sympathy on Hera and Hephaestus, but I do not think that'll will not work, seeing that I have a hard core Ares/Aphrodite fans on my hands.(Thank god people like this couple, I was worried with all the Athena/Ares stories running around people were losing sight of real Greek Mythology.... I never got why people love that couple, I mean Ares and Athena _hate _each other.) Now onward with the story.**

A ray from the wheel from Apollo's sun chariot slowly glided into a bedroom. Ares fluttered his eyes open as the oncoming light came a reached them. He _hated _mornings, mornings meant the beginning of work that had to be done and demands from Zeus that had to be completed. The god decided to get up, after all, Zeus could only keep him for part of the day, there were always wars to be stirred. Ares smiled, to him war was a wonderful thing. Blood, lives, crushed hopes, and dreams would litter the battle field. The clash of weapons and the screams of mortals, triumphant or painful, would sweep over the land. After the war, Ares would leave. No use to admire the messy handy work that was left behind, the glory wasn't in the after math. It was in the fight.

Ares pulled his arm out from underneath Aphrodite and rolled out of bed. The goddess groaned, "What the hell do you thing you're doing?" she said.

"Getting up," Ares grumbled as he got dressed.

Aphrodite pressed her hand to her head. "And you're not going to even say 'good morning,' to me."

"What's so good about the morning?" Ares asked in an indignant tone, boarding on just plain venom.

The goddess sighed, "I don't suppose you can give me reasons why we are even still together?"

Ares smirked, "Maybe, it's because my charming and endearing attitude and my amazing looks."

He went over and sat by her, Aphrodite just rolled her eyes. "You be roughly appeasing to the eyes, Ares, but you are defiantly not charming and endearing."

She turned to look at him. There was a challenge in her blue eyes, daring him to stay and say more. Ares let his fingertips trace her cheek. He gently pushed back a loose strand of hair. "Well, then why do you stay with me?"

He pulled his hand away from her face, and Aphrodite looked away. "I don't know. Usually men like you, I have a one night stand with, so to speak. I keep coming back to the ones that pamper to my needs and treat me nicely," she looked at him again, "You definitely aren't like that."

Ares smiled down at her. Aphrodite could not tell if it was a sincere smile or a mocking smile. "Well then," he said, "it must be love."

He kissed her forehead and then got up and started to leave. Aphrodite sat up, "I'm the goddess of love," she called after him, "I decide who's in love and who's not."

Ares turned around. "True. Though it is hard for the god's sometimes to keep their powers in check, they experiment too much and then end up being caught up in their powers like a mortal does. I've seem it happen to everybody." Aphrodite blinked not responding. Ares then mockingly bowed at her, "O great goddess of love, I beseech to you release me from your presence. You see, I have even _more_ important matters to attend too."

Aphrodite did not like the emphasis Ares put on more. "What matters can be more important than right now," She got up and wrapped a blanket around herself. She walked over to Ares and closed the door that he had opened. She let the blanket dropped to the ground, exposing her body. Then she placed her arms around his neck. His muscles tensed and was that even a small blush coloring his cheeks? The goddess brought her lips up to god's ear, "than us?" she whispered.

Ares felt her breath travel down his neck. Her alluring voice sang through his ear, her touch sent heat streaming into his skin making the rest seem cold and heartless. Aphrodite pulled away and looked into his eyes. Ares could see his face reflecting into them, a love that he could have, but would never fully be able to grasp. She was always one step ahead of him, he would always stumble on the way. Her indifference of his mistakes hurt him. She didn't really _care _that he lost a battle, she didn't really _care _when could not live up to his father's set standards, she didn't _care _about his heart. So many nights he had spent in her arms and so many nights he had spent with out her. Love was a waste of his time, both the person and the feeling. Though, last night, they had both been more than anxious to confess love to each other. Many "I love yous" were spoken. But, did they mean what was said? or were it just hollow words that were meant to ease the tension and the silence.

Ares pushed Aphrodite away. No-this wasn't the time she was going to force him to ponder about love, he wasn't going to let that little bitch run her fingers across his skin and mess with his mind, toying with heart. He gave a smile, a mask to hide his inner struggle. He walked over to the door but before he left he looked at Aphrodite. "There are many more important things to do that love," he said, "we do not need it to survive."

Aphrodite shook her head in a soft luring lullaby she said, "Love is the very essence of things. We learn it the moment we are born."

Ares turned around. "I was not meant to love, Aphrodite, it goes against my character and my motives. Rejection and violence are the only things left in my future." He paused. Needed silence dangled in the air. However, Ares broke with a forced laugh to push away his sensitive side, "Of course after I am god of war and a battle is calling me, I will answer it," he looked at her and winked, "I'll see you sometime soon milady." He left Aphrodite in the room standing there, hanging on the question why was he being so heartless?

**A/N: Okay first of all, if I offended any one with my little rant on the Ares/Athena couple..... sorry, just really do not like that couple and can't really see how it got started. Anyone with me on that? And another thing, I need help with this story.... I don't really know where to go with it. If anybody has ideas tell me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eris saw Ares coming. She smiled. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as he came up to her.

Ares glared at her. "Get the chariot and the horses, Eris, the world has long been overdue for a war."

Eris turned away to get the items requested. "Agreed Ares," she said letting her pale fingers caress her golden apple, "it has been a _long _time since a good war."

"I'm beginning to think that Ares is bi-polar," Aphrodite said as she lay down on the grass next to her best friend, Echo.

The nymph rolled her eyes, she was kneeling making a necklace out of flowers. "When did you first notice that?" she snorted.

Aphrodite sighed. "Last night."

Echo laughed inwardly to herself. So that's where Aphrodite was on her wedding night, she was with her husband's _brother_. Oh that would be good gossip to give to the others.

"You are not responding." Aphrodite said pointing out Echo's silence.

"What huh?"

"You're not talking."

"You didn't ask a question."

Aphrodite rolled over to one side to face Echo. "I'm just looking for advice!"

"What kind?"

"I need advice to help me deal with Ares!" Aphrodite snapped

Echo put her hands up letting the necklace fall. "Just tell me what happened and I'll try to help."

Aphrodite told Echo what happened on her wedding day. "And this morning he walked out saying that he didn't need love." She concluded.

The nymph picked up and began making her necklace. "Well?" Aphrodite said.

"Well what?"

"What's your advice?"

Echo sighed and inspected a flower petal. "First thing's you have to do 'he loves me, he loves me not' test."

She held a flower out the goddess. Aphrodite sat up and took it. "You got to be kidding me," she said.

Echo shrugged. "You asked me for my advice," she paused, "and surprisingly it's pretty accurate."

"I'm not a kid any more."

"Suit yourself."

There was a silence between them. Echo continued with her necklace and Aphrodite was staring down at the flower she was holding. She slowly pulled a petal off and said "he loves me," and then another, "he loves me not." Echo couldn't help but crack a smile. Seeing a grown goddess of love who was known for seducing men to her beds pulling petals off a flower like a innocent twelve- year- old would do.

Aphrodite pulled the last petal off. "He love me," she breathed. A dreamily smile transformed her lips. "He loves me," she said again.

Echo wished she could laugh out loud. But she also didn't want to turn into a frog or something. "Ok now," she said with a strained voice, "you must tell the whole world that you had an affair with Ares."

Aphrodite couldn't believe what she just heard. "What? Are you crazy? I would be the laughing stock of the _whole world!"_

"No you won't," Echo explained, "nobody expected you to be faithful. I've already heard that you slept with Hermes while you were engaged." Aphrodite looked down. Echo continued. "Besides it would let him know that you want him back enough to go against the wishes of Zeus and the rest of the gods. Also, a huge burden off your back would be lifted, it's never good to keep secretes."

Aphrodite stood up, much to Echo's surprised. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The goddess didn't answer instead she yelled, "On my wedding night I sleep with my husband's brother. The one borne to the same mother." The trees rustled and murmured as if they heard and where now talking. She turned to Echo. "There in no time flat the news will be miles away from here. Nymphs can never keep secretes."

**A/N: Alrightie, I think my last chapter was better than this one but I'll you guys decide... Anyways you know what to do!(please review!) **


End file.
